onsra
by chounojou
Summary: /"Di balik seluruh adegan indah bermandikan binar rembulan, ada rasa sakit yang muncul tanpa permisi di diri Alucard. Di balik senyuman yang tidak kerap Estes tampakkan, ada semburat kesedihan yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh Estes sendiri."/


Miya menjalani hidupnya dengan rasa bangga. Dewi Bulan mengabulkan doanya, meminjamkan kekuatan untuk mengusir mereka yang berani menginjak tanah elf bulan. Seakan itu tidak cukup, ia juga berhasil membawa kembali Estes. Jika para elf bulan harus berterima kasih pada seseorang karena telah membawa kembali kedamaian di Emerald Woodland, orang itu adalah Miya.

Miya menjalani hidupnya dengan rasa bangga, tapi masih ada satu yang ia rasa kurang. Kebanggaan yang terbesar, yang demi menggapainya Miya habiskan seluruh hidupnya di Kuil Bulan, berlatih dan belajar. Seluruh hal yang ia pelajari, semua latihan yang ia lalui, hanya demi sebuah tujuan—kebanggaan terakhir yang bisa Miya raih sebagai seorang elf bulan.

Menjadi persembahan yang pantas bagi Dewi Bulan.

 **onsra**

by

 **chounojou**

disclaimer

 **Mobile Legends (c) Moonton**

" _n., the bittersweet feeling that occurs in those who know their love won't last"_

 _._

 _._

Estes menutup bukunya saat pintu ruangannya terbuka kasar. Ia bahkan tidak perlu mendongak untuk mengetahui siapa yang melakukannya.

"Apa maksudnya 'persembahan'?"

Napas terhela, Estes menutup matanya. "Tepat seperti apa yang kau pikirkan," katanya, akhirnya mendongak menatap sosok berambut pirang di hadapannya.

"Tahu apa kau soal apa yang kupikirkan?!" Pria pirang itu tanpa sadar menaikkan nada suaranya. Tidak banyak, tapi cukup untuk Estes sadari.

"Jika kau sampai segusar itu, Alucard," katanya tenang, "kurasa aku dapat mengetahuinya dengan jelas."

Alucard tidak mengatakan apa-apa, alisnya berkerut sementara matanya menatap pria yang duduk di hadapannya. Napasnya yang tadinya memburu lambat laun menjadi tenang. Ia sadar tidak ada gunanya membentak. Estes hanya akan menanggapinya dengan jenjam hingga ia akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu tenang?" Tapi ketenangan Estes itu mengherankan bagi Alucard.

Alucard mengerti watak Estes. Cukup lama waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk bersama melawan pasukan Abyss. Selama waktu itu, Estes memang tidak banyak bicara dan mengubah ekspresinya, tapi Estes memastikan semua orang di sekelilingnya mengerti benar apa yang ia rasakan. Cerita yang Alucard dengar dari Miya, tentang murka Estes yang terbangun karena gemuruh perang yang pasukan Abyss bawa ke Emerald Woodland, sempat membuat Alucard skeptis. Tapi pada akhirnya Alucard mendapat kesempatan untuk menyaksikannya sendiri, saat Estes akhirnya bertemu dengan Sang Ratu Darah. Di balik ketenangan Estes, Alucard dapat merasakan kemarahan dan dendam.

Tidak hanya kemarahan, Alucard juga menyadari perasaan lain. Perang telah berakhir, misi mereka masing-masing telah usai. Emerald Woodland telah bersih dari pasukan Abyss dan Sang Ratu Darah telah dikalahkan. Di suatu momen istirahat yang tenang, Estes dan Miya duduk dengan rasa lega, bersyukur dan menatap satu sama lain dalam ketenangan setelah berbulan-bulan berkutat dalam pelik pertarungan. Di balik ketenangan Estes, Alucard dapat mengerti arti tatapan sang raja pada Miya, prajuritnya. Tatapan yang menyadarkan Alucard bahwa Estes dan dirinya mencintai wanita yang sama. Wanita yang dalam beberapa saat ke depan tidak akan lagi berdiri bersama mereka karena napasnya akan menjadi milik Sang Dewi Bulan.

"Bagaimana bisa," ulang Alucard, "padahal sebagai raja, kaulah yang akan memimpin upacaranya?"

Estes bergeming. Tentu saja Estes memahami perasaannya sendiri. Perasaan yang muncul pertama kali sebagai rasa terima kasih karena Miya menjemputnya, kemudian berkembang menjadi kekaguman karena Miya berhasil memimpin prajurit elf bulan untuk mempertahankan Emerald Woodland. Rasa yang entah sejak kapan berkembang menjadi cinta, tapi Estes memahami bahwa ada hal yang lebih penting daripada hasrat. Pasukan Abyss masih berada di Emerald Woodland dan ia harus mengambil langkah untuk merebut kembali wilayah mereka, juga memastikan mereka tidak akan menginjakkan kaki di tanah ini lagi. Miya telah mengambil langkah awalnya. Jika Estes membuang percuma usaha Miya demi sebuah perasaan, masih pantaskah ia menjadi Raja Elf Bulan?

"Karena itu hal yang harus dilakukan," jawabnya lugas.

"Jika dewa kalian membutuhkan persembahan nyawa untuk terus memberikan berkatnya, apakah menurut kalian dia pantas disembah?" tantang Alucard, sedikitnya geram karena Estes masih saja memilih mengorbankan Miya.

"Kau begitu peduli," Estes berkata dingin. "Bukankah kalian para Pemburu Iblis bersumpah tidak akan beraliansi dengan siapapun?"

"Ini bukan soal aliansi! Ini tentang nyawa—"

"Yang Miya sendiri rela menyerahkannya," potong Estes. "Dengar, aku tahu hal seperti ini akan kedengaran tidak masuk akal bagi orang luar sepertimu, tapi beginilah cara kami hidup."

Alucard terdiam. Ada sesuatu dalam cara Estes mengatakan "orang luar" yang membuat rasa geramnya sirna.

"Miya menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya di Kuil Bulan. Segala yang ia lakukan adalah untuk mempersiapkan diri sebagai persembahan, dan ia merasa bangga karenanya. Kau bisa saja membawanya pergi sebelum upacara berlangsung, dengan begitu Miya akan hidup dan kalian bisa bersama. Tapi pikirkan perasaan Miya saat mengetahui semua yang telah ia persiapkan, buyar begitu saja."

Alucard mengepalkan tangannya, menggenggam pedangnya kuat-kuat. Ia masih merasa semua ini salah. Tidak masuk akal! Doktrin macam apa yang ditanamkan di kepala para elf bulan hingga mereka merasa hal seperti ini wajar? Tapi Alucard juga merasa kata-kata Estes masuk akal. Miya _memang_ berpikir demikian, dan jika ia mengacaukan kebanggaan Miya, ia malah akan merusak kebahagiaan Miya.

"Jika itu yang Miya inginkan," kata Alucard, dan Estes memahami pria itu mengatakannya dengan berat hati. Dengan geram yang kini bercampur bimbang, Alucard berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Estes. Namun masih sempat Alucard berbalik sebelum menutup pintu.

"Tapi jika Miya sedikit saja menunjukkan rasa enggan, aku akan segera membawanya pergi."

Alucard meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa memberi Estes kesempatan untuk membalas.

 **onsra**

Di dunia ini tidak ada cerita yang sepenuhnya bahagia. Di balik dunia yang damai tanpa iblis berkeliaran, ada para Pemburu Iblis yang bergerak di balik bayangan, membasahi pedang mereka dengan darah. Di balik kehidupan elf bulan yang anggun terlihat, ada nyawa yang diserahkan untuk menjaganya tetap demikian.

Miya, yang tampak cantik dengan gaun satin, bertabur batu yang memancarkan cahaya bulan, yang wajahnya tak kalah bersinar karena senyum bangga yang merekah, berjalan memasuki area upacara dengan langkah perlahan. Sosoknya dengan gaun panjang, yang berkibar ditiup angin malu-malu, menyatu dengan Moonlake. Nampak seperti lukisan hingga siapapun yang melihatnya tidak akan percaya ini dunia nyata.

Tapi Estes, Miya, juga Alucard paham benar bahwa ini kenyataan. Bahwa Miya akan masuk ke Moonlake setelah doa dilantunkan, membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya di dalam air sambil memohon pada Sang Dewi. Bahwa Estes akan menciptakan Domain of Moon Goddess di sekeliling Miya dan Miya tidak akan bisa meninggalkannya sampai Dewi Bulan menjawab panggilan Miya, mengirim roh elang turun ke atas Moonlake. Elang yang memberikan Miya harapan akan keselamatan elf bulan dalam perang melawan Abyss, dan Elang itu pula yang mengantar napas Miya pada Sang Dewi setelah Miya tak lagi mampu memohon.

Di balik seluruh adegan indah bermandikan binar rembulan, ada rasa sakit yang muncul tanpa permisi di diri Alucard. Di balik senyuman yang tidak kerap Estes tampakkan, ada semburat kesedihan yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh Estes sendiri.

Di dunia ini tidak ada cerita yang sepenuhnya bahagia. Segala hal di dunia ini memiliki kadar rasa sakitnya sendiri-sendiri, dan selamanya kau tidak akan menghindarinya karena begitulah cara dunia bekerja. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah memilih rasa sakit yang rela kau tanggung. Bagi Alucard, mungkin itu berarti merelakan Miya mengorbankan diri demi kelangsungan hidup elf bulan. Bagi Estes, mungkin itu berarti memimpin upacara yang merenggut nyawa wanita yang dicintainya.

Tapi paling tidak, masing-masing dari mereka merasa telah mencintai Miya dengan cara yang benar.

 **onsra**

 **END**


End file.
